Battle! Between Harmony and Destruction!!
This episode is the second part of the Prologue series. This episode is called Prologue: Part Two. Battle! Between Harmony and Destruction!! 12 Years ago . . . . Goku and Vegeta are shock and learn that Beerus got a cousin and there is another God called Harmony God and yet it beyond and higher rank than Beerus and God of Destructions as well. Vegeta ask Whis to know why Beerus never told that there is another God who doesn't want to said. Whis reply that all God of Destructions are afraid to see Harmony Gods and thier ranks is very differential to compare destruction and harmony. Vigil one of the harmony explain Beerus is afraid because his power were no match for him and that's when Goku and Vegeta are now very shock and learn about Beerus' little origin story that he is afraid about that Vigil and the other Harmony God. Goku is totally impressive to see another God, and yet he ask to see if he is strong. According to Whis that Vigil is slight strong and he can defeat any forms depending of any form ability. Yet, Goku want to fight To him, but Vigilrefuse that he want to maintain the balance to keep the peace, but maybe in one day to see an ability against Goku, and Goku accept as a deal. But Vegata however want to see Vigil's power, but other time from what Vigil said to him. Once everything is well secure for them. Whis said to them, that he and Vigil are having a priviate conversation in remote secert so that both will be back shortly. When the Angel and Harmony make thier move In quick teleportation on them, while both Sayian now known, there is another gods - Harmony Gods. Beerus is checking to see why Whis is, knowing he's suppose to give him a bath or continually his training, or sorting out his bed or better yet, eating those Earth foods, that he can't resisted on them, knowing his stromach could bare eat them. But on other hands, he look at the main torphy, knowing it is his main prize and that he love, but more importantly to know where Whis. Either way, he's pretty he'll turn up, eventually. Goku and Vegeta are taken lightl, since they learn there is another God, called Harmony Gods and thier ranks is advance up than Beerus and the others, but they are wondering to know what meeting Whis and Vigil are taking. But Goku think that it time for the other to learn there is another God. But Vegeta diend the action from what Son-Goku said. Knowing it will huge mislead. Meanwhile, Krillin along with Piccolo and the others want to know where Goku and Vegeta since they make a huge celebrate for winning the Torument of Power since everyone woke so hard to sort out those party, including the childern, Marron, Trunks, Gohan as well. The wivies are very disappointed on them, since they're felt a great Ki from outer location, but then again, it could be a new threat or something else, there felt. But they're beilieve it is false misleading, except when it come with Beerus and Whis, since Beerus begrudgling agree not to destroy the Earth, that Bulma is an excellent negotiations to sort those two for thier talknative nonsense. Until they're arrive, just before they're landing when the wives explain to them where are they going. Goku try to said to them, when Beerus arrive with his main prize Torphy and yet confuse and courtsity take place on him, to know what's going on. But, he did see some food that he resisted to see them again, but Bulma quickly said to him to know where Whis, alas that Beerus have no idea, where he could be, when Goku quickly said to him. "He's talking to your cousin, something the name Vigil, I think it was?" And that, fear let loose on Beerus, when his ear pick up from what Goku said. Bulma and the others have never seen a God of Destruction is becoming afraid from what Goku. Chi-Chi want to know what Goku, when he said Vigil. And yet, afraid have effort on him yet again. Piccole have never seen Beerus afraid before in his life, well, minus Zeno and the Grand Priest as well. Bulma want to know who's Vigil is, when Beerus quickly shout it - "He is one of the Harmony Gods!" Until Bulma have no other idea from what Beerus said. Until they all get it. "Harmony Gods is beyond to all God of Destructions." And that, everyone is shock except Goku and Vegeta, when Goku nod while Vegeta remain calm without cooling his nerve, knowing he too have no idea about there is another God called Harmony God. Krillin is shock and confuse that he thought there Destruction God including Android 17 and 18 as well. Even Piccole too, that he thought there's one Destruction God. Beerus confuse that Harmony is equal to destruction knowing as The Balance, one is pursue the peace and the other for destructions. And yet, Unverise 7 learn there is another gods. Harmony Gods. Just before Beerus launch his attack against Goku and Vegeta in full time fury, when Whis and Vigil quickly stop his attack, when a massive smoke appear from them, and see Whis and Beerus, from what they look at him, but Goku quickly said to them, that is a Harmony God. All of them were very surprise to see another gods and the appearnace is more like eygptain period from they look at it. Beerus look up and surprise and yet shock to see his cousin again. But highly angry at him and blame him for ruining his prize. But Vigil calming said to him, that it is Beerus who can't control his wrath. And yet, the pressure it's doing it told on Beerus, when he begin fight against the Harmony God. Everyone is now in immoral shock to see Beerus up against his cousin in full fury. Beerus keep his tactic but Vigil got the upper hand against him, by giving him a single blow toward him with a powerful punch and cause Beerus to fall down that's shock everyone including Goku and Vegeta to see that Vigil have got the upper hand. And yet they're saw him is doing a medication slumber to regain his control, but Beerus is now fully regain and demand a match when he strike against him, but Vigil is somehow over throne him again. Beerus try to erase him, but Whis diend because Vigil got Erase Immunity, so that he won't be erase for good and yet it shock everyone, that Vigil got Erase Immuntiy so that he won't be erase for life. Beerus try to use a different suggestion against, until, Vigil give his cusion the final ending to Lord Beerus, the victor have been declare. Once the battle is done, Goku and the others were shock and speechless to see Vigil strong, very strong. Strong enough to against Beerus the God of Destructions, with a powerful move, that they're never seen that Vigil won against the all powerful God of Destruction, in thier enitre life. Vigil did congrats to I'm for winning the Tourment of Power and yet, there is no time to celebrate for winning. Goku is little confuse from what Vigil on about when Vigil said, "Omni-Gathering' Everyone is little confuse from what Vigil said that he thought it is Zeno, but Whis said there is more then one Omni-King and yet a shock taken place on everyone that Zeno wasn't the only Omni-King, that there is more than one. Once the shock take place on everyone, Vigil take Beerus, so that he along with Whis are heading back to the place. When Goku want to him as well, so that he can see many Omni-King, knowing he saw just Zeno, but he never see more than one Omni-King in different reality. Until Vigil said that, he will pick them up in the morning that Omni-Gathering is not ready, so that everything work out perfectly and yet Goku and the others will about to see more Omni-King. To Be Continued..... Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Episodes